


Intransigencia

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other, POV Mayuzumi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi evoca el día en el que conoció al pequeño Emperador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intransigencia

Lo odio.

El caminar por los pasillos de la Universidad y sentir múltiples miradas clavadas en la sien, atosigándome. Que diferentes personajes me detengan cada dos por tres, obligándome a colocar de nuevo el marcapáginas en mis novelas, a veces sin apenas haber leído una hoja, todo para preguntarme por si era verdad que jugué en Rakuzan. Eso, multiplicado por mil. Que chavalinas de diversas clases me persigan incluso, todo para preguntarme gilipolleces varias sobre Akashi, luego diciendo que era un chico de buen ver. Lo que más increíble me parece es que me hayan reconocido. Es que incluso quieren que me una al equipo de baloncesto, todo por haber pertenecido a los Emperadores, Rakuzan.

Tanta sed por adquirir insignificantes datos sobre tal equipo me repugna. Pero qué le vamos a hacer. Si tan sedientos están por saber cosas tan insignificantes como qué es mi equipo o qué clase de persona es Akashi, me lanzo a saciar su apetito. Y ojalá que después de esto se replanteen el dejarme respirar y leer tranquilamente.

Recuerdo Rakuzan como recuerdo de las más vergonzosas situaciones de mi infancia.

A decir verdad, eso era Rakuzan, un maldito recreo. Os lo pintarán como un equipo serio, un equipo con sus metas decididas, un ejército mejor dicho, pero una vez que decides aventurarte ahí, no es como lo que piensas. Recuerdo al chaval hiperactivo, Hayama me parece que era, que a cada rato se refería a mí como "cejas ennegrecidas", e interrumpía mi lectura para pedirme tareas tan ínfimas como darle consejos sobre sus dribles. O al gorila ese... Sincerándome, ni me molesté en aprenderme sus nombres. Los únicos que realmente recuerdo son los de Hayama y Akashi. Volviendo al gorila... Se pasaba todo el almuerzo preguntándome si iba a comerme mi arroz y si no le respondía en cero coma, me lo quitaba. Qué descortés, pensé. No me olvide del chico-chica, que me ponía apodos bien raros. "Mayu" decía. Para más inri, me trataba como si de mi madre se tratase. Me daba bien igual si se llamaban "Reyes sin coronar" o algo así. A mi ver eran la cúspide, el súmmum de la inmadurez.

Pero si lo que realmente os interesa es el cómo conocí a Akashi y mi más honesta opinión sobre él, qué le vamos a hacer.

Me hallaba yo en la azotea del instituto, siendo un día claro y fresquito. Temperatura agradable, eso sí. Tranquilamente, mis oídos únicamente captando el gorjeo de los pájaros, estaba pasando un buen tiempo leyendo. Era mucho mejor que tener a todo un equipo de orangutanes faltándole el respeto a uno consecutivamente. 

Todo bien tranquilo, sí, tan tranquilo que se me hizo increíblemente sencillo el captar los pasos de cierta persona mientras subía las escaleras. Persona a la que, dos segundos después, pude ver delante de mis narices.

Seijuurou Akashi. Ni falta hace que lo presente en cien párrafos. ¿Mi primera impresión de él? Un criajo con complejo napoleónico. Que a saber por qué la gente le tenía tanto miedo. Si era apenas un maldito enano creído. Deberíais haber visto mi cara, cuando, llevando yo tres años en el equipo de baloncesto, Shirogane decidió coger al niñato y hacerlo no sólo jugador principal, también capitán. ¿Qué leches? Si antes apenas sentía respeto hacia el hombre, tras aquel momento incluso menos.

Odio recordar aquel momento, pero fue gracias a esa corta charla entre Akashi y yo, que comprendí por qué incluso Shirogane le temía. 

He de comentar, que la influencia de este chavalín es impresionante. Que no sé si se habrá tratado de aquella voz suya. Dulce y siniestra a la vez, mezclada con trazas de psicopatía, que a mí ese tono no llegó a gustarme, es más, me pareció hasta irritante. Pero era la voz de un Emperador. Pudo haber sido su voz, o puedo haber sido aquel maldito ojo amarillo, una mirada fría y estridente, que el cabrón clavó en mi mirada según sus palabras recorrían mis oídos. Era casi perturbador, qué decir.

En fin, que procedió a soltarme todo un rollo relacionado con ser su _sexto hombre fantasma_ y de que yo tenía todas las papeletas para serlo. Algo de que tenía poca presencia o de que mis ojos estaban vacíos o mierdas así. Por supuesto, yo ni me inmuté en un principio. No. De ninguna manera iba a dejarme llevar por las órdenes de un pazguato que ni siquiera sabe usar honoríficos, que me hablaba de una forma sencillamente irrespetuosa. Me limité a decirle que toda su habladuría me daba más bien igual, que mi interés en ser su nuevo fantasma era mínimo y que no pensaba cambiar mi estilo sólo porque me lo pidiera él. Que no iba a dejarme llevar por Napoleón Junior ni ser su perra faldera.

_Pero, Mayuzumi, tú podrías superar incluso a Tetsuya._

Hablando de perros falderos, no sé qué dijo, pero al día siguiente me hallaba en el gimnasio, bajo la tutela de un mozo al que fácilmente podría coger y dar vueltas en el aire, aprendiendo sobre la misdirección esa. Me maldigo a mí y le maldigo a él. Pero más a mí. Que fui subnormal por dejarme llevar. Maldigo a mis ancestros y a los suyos y me odié un poquito por aquello. Lo único bueno que me trajo el aprender misdirección con Napoleón Junior fue que el equipo comenzó a respetarme y a tomarme un tanto en serio. Incluso los Reyes empezaron a tolerarme un poco, lo que no quita que Hayama me siguiese llamando "cejas ennegrecidas". Y por alguna razón, Akashi logró convencer al entrenador para hacerme de los jugadores principales.

Por lo demás, no llegué a tomarme en serio al niñato. Bien es cierto que gracias a él empecé a ser más respetado, pero igualmente, me seguí sintiendo algo de lado. Seguía siendo el lector aburrido y sin nada que contar de siempre, ahora, conociendo la misdirección y con cuatro bobalicones respetándome.  


Ya no quiero seguir hablando sobre esto. Mi vida universitaria quiero pasarla tranquila. Quiero ser el Chihiro Mayuzumi universitario y dejar de ser el Chihiro Mayuzumi de Rakuzan. Mejor dicho, quiero seguir siendo yo mismo y no un sosainas famosillo por haber jugado en un equipo conocido. Retirarme a las azoteas a leer y que ningún renacuajo con complejo napoleónico me interrumpa ni me juzgue por mi peculiar gusto, hablando sobre novelas. Vamos, respirar aire fresco.  


Pero, a decir verdad, de no haber sido por Akashi, mi último año habría sido un muermo.

**Author's Note:**

> En el que tus compañeros piensan que estás tomando apuntes y en realidad te sacas un 'MayuAka' *cofcof* de la manga.
> 
> En principio quise hacer esto más largo y no sólo "Mayuzumi recuerda cuando conoció al chiquitajo" pero la falta de presupuesto (e ideas). Si algún día mi cerebrito da para más, extenderé esto un tanto, incluyendo el último partido desde la perspectiva de Mayu.
> 
> Nota: "Mayuzumi" traducido es "cejas ennegrecidas" o "cejas pobladas". Qué le habrá llevado a Fujimaki a usar ese kanji.


End file.
